


The Rest Of Eternity

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Murder, Reader-Insert, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: What Jordan discovers at home is the end of his world.





	The Rest Of Eternity

“Y/n, I’m home. You wouldn’t believe the day I had. A few robberies here and there and then the pack needed me. Something about the Beast and how I’m supposed to fight it, cos I’m a hellhound and that’s supposedly my purpose”, Jordan shouted into his apartment, taking his shoes off.

When he got no reply, he called for his fiancé. 

They’d just gotten engaged 3 weeks ago. 

Jordan made sure he planned it perfectly, taking y/n to his favourite spot in Beacon Hills, making sure he took y/n’s favourite food and playing the music his future husband found the most romantic.

“Y/n? Baby, where are you?” 

Jordan was wondering where his fiancé was. He’d finished work at 4 and would usually have been home watching whatever show he could find and most likely snacking on some chocolate, or anything sweet, given his giant sweet tooth. 

Jordan wondered where he could be. He hadn’t seen him all day, the last time being the night before, falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

Now getting anxious to spend time relaxing with him, he walked through the apartment.

Jordan reached the bedroom and stopped in front of it. There was a strange burning smell.

Pushing the door open, Jordan’s heart broke into a million little pieces at the image that would be burned into his brain for the rest of his life. 

There lay his fiancé, his boyfriend, the love of his life and his future husband, burnt to a crisp.

Jordan fell to the floor, his knees buckling as he just sobbed, while staring at his dead love. 

He did this. Or his hellhound counterpart. Either way it was him. Then the memories came to him.

_The hellhound taking over his body._

_Looking at Jordan’s man._

_Y/n waking. Asking what was going on. Fear in his eyes at the realization this wasn’t his Jordan._

_The hellhound erupting in flames._

_Y/n begging Jordan to come back. Begging over and over, sobbing, tears never stopping, asking his love to stop._

_“Just come back to me”._

_The hellhound ignoring the man he didn’t care for._

_Touching him and setting his body ablaze._

_Y/n’s screams and pleas for help, crying and crying as the flesh burnt. The pain never ending._

_His last conscious breath being used to tell Jordan he loved him and forgave him._

Jordan felt a pain he never had felt in his entire life. 

He had lost his one and only. Lost him because of himself. 

He couldn’t take this pain. 

Just a minute knowing y/n was dead, was too much. 

How could he spend the rest of his life feeling like this? 

He couldn’t. 

He knew what he was going to do.

He picked up y/n’s body and walked out of the apartment and towards the woods. 

Once he got there, he kept walking till he got to the edge of a cliff. 

The fall being large enough to kill any human and hopefully himself, even with the hellhound within.

Jordan wondered whether this was the right thing to do. 

But then again, there was no way he could live without y/n. 

He had been his whole world. He had to do this. 

People would get over his death, but he could never get over the death of y/n. 

So he decided he would do it. 

Taking a few more steps, he began falling, y/n’s charred body still in his arms, never letting go of him. 

A few more seconds and everything disappeared. 

The hellhound was too late. It couldn’t save this body now.

Their bodies were found a few days later, Jordan’s arms still wrapped tightly around y/n. 

Jordan and y/n stuck around, watching their friends grieve and slowly accept their deaths after a couple of months. 

Once they were sure the pack would be ok, both men walked into the light, now having the rest of eternity to spend together, just like they planned on doing in the first place.


End file.
